


Vacation

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabbles, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV First Person, Post-lawsuit, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu wakes up. Jaejoong writes music. Yoochun had lewd ideas about Junsu's ass.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	1. Junsu

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**This fic is from Junsu's POV.**

I'm pretty sure it's six am. I'm not sure though. The sky out the windows is gray. It feels like it should be earlier. Two or three. Because at two or three in the morning is when Jaejoong does his best writing.

He says it's because his brain turns off, and he can compose without thinking. True, some of his late night compositions suck. And then he writes something like Shelter and it ends up being insanely popular.

I blink my eyes and see that yes, it is six am. Jaejoong is hunched over his keyboard, headphones on so they don't wake Yoochun or I up. But Yoochun isn't in bed anymore, and I wonder where he's run off to. Probably out having a cigarette on the balcony.

I stretch and climb out of bed. The air holds that six am chill. Folding myself over Jaejoong's shoulders, I press lips to his cheek. He jerks, startled and then smiles, turning his head for a kiss that I freely give him. It's a brief kiss.

His skin is warm. His eyes go back to the screen. There are half written lyrics on a piece of paper on the the desk. Yoochun's handwriting mixed with Jaejoong's. I follow the notes and sing along, humming changes and verses.

"Did you sleep?" I whisper.

A head shake. "Not tired."

"We're on vacation, you know."

His lips spread in his perfect smile. I watch for a few more minutes. He probably needs coffee. I kiss his cheek again and head for the kitchen of our little suite on the edge of Korea. The beach is cold and deserted this time of year.

I find Yoochun hovering over a cup of coffee. He's wearing sweat pants and a brown hoody, unzipped. He smiles at me, eyes roving my skin and I realize that I forgot to put on clothes over my boxers.

"Jaejoong's boxers," he sings, voice rough.

I smile and look down. Deep blue. Huh. Oops. I wonder where my boxers are.

"Are you wearing mine?" I ask him.

He laughs. "Nope. I'm not wearing any."

I find my way into his lap. He smells of fresh cigarettes and vanilla and spice that is more Jaejoong's smell than his own. I wonder what they did after I had succumbed to exhaustion. He kisses my jaw, his hand tracing the top of the cloth.

"What are we going to do today?" I ask, face buried in his neck.

He shrugs. "Don't know. Take naked pictures and post them on Twitter."

I laugh. "Yeah, right." I stand up and his hand cups my ass before I move away.

"The fangirls would loved to see your naked ass."

"You'd love to see my naked ass."

"Aw, you caught me. Strip, baby." He said the last in English, but it's a command I've heard before and easy to understand. I pour a cup of coffee for Jaejoong and fix it with cream and a bit of vanilla flavoring.

"Jaejoong needs to sleep," Yoochun says.

"You tell him that," I reply and head back to the room. Jaejoong gives me a grateful smile before taking a sip of coffee.

I go back to bed and curl up in the covers. Yoochun sits next to Jaejoong, one hand in Jaejoong's lap, the other scribbling more lyrics on the paper in between taking sips of coffee.

We'll probably leave today. Go somewhere else. Find a different room to rest in. But there's no turning the two of them off. Inspiration strikes at inopportune moments, and as my eyelids droop, sleep trying to claim me, lyrics of friendship and stregnth and love fill my head.

I sigh and get up. I reach over Yoochun's shoulder and write them down, adding my handwriting to theirs.


	2. Yoochun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun takes it. Jaejoong cries. Junsu holds them together.

This fic is from Yoochun's POV

"Hyung," I whisper.

Jaejoong smiles against my lips. "What, Chunnie?"

"Skin, skin, skin."

Jaejoong chuckles and lifts my t-shirt over my head.

"God, we haven't even unpacked yet," Junsu says with a laugh, and then more warmth settles behind me. "And it's two in the afternoon."

"Best time," I gasp.

"At least get on the bed."

Jaejoong walks the three of us backwards toward the single bed. One bed. We always get a single room. It makes a few eyebrows rise from proprietors of hotels, but if they know what's good for them, they'll keep their mouths shut.

Jaejoong scoots back on the bed, using the time away from my body to pull his shirt off. I crawl over him, straddle his waist. He lifts his head to kiss me. Junsu's hands tug on my sweats and they're easily pulled off as I shift my legs. I have a sudden need to have them both inside me again.

"Want you both," I moan into Jaejoong's lips.

"How?" Jaejoong asks.

"Just like this, but sexier."

"You mean greasier, you slut," Junsu says and smacks my ass.

Jae and I laugh and then kiss again. Junsu moves away from me. He digs through bags, and then the whisper sound of cloth pooling on the floor meets my ears.

"You have too many clothes on," I say to Jaejoong.

He smiles and in next to no time, the three of us are naked. This is my favorite thing, and the other two laugh because they call me a slut, but when we're like this, together, we forget the other, we forget who we are. We are one with three hearts. We are one with three passions. It's like when we sing, and our voices harmonize, and the melodies fall from our lips without trying. It's what we strive for on stage, it's what we strive for in bed.

They stretch me open, fill me up. Jaejoong kisses away the tears from too much pressure around my heart, too much love in my body. Junsu slides his hands over my back, into my sweaty hair. Lips are on my shoulders, breath on my skin. Harsher as our orgasms stagger, peak and fade. Every moment is better, every time is more secure.

"I love you," I whisper into a body.

"I love vacation," Junsu whispers, and we chuckle.

We shower, pull on minimal amounts of clothing and by six, Jaejoong and I are tipsy and leaning on each other and giggling while Junsu sips on a single bottle of soju. He's going to have to put us to bed tonight.

"Should we go write drunken music?" I ask Jaejoong. I put my finger on his nose and his eyes cross trying to look at it.

"Drunken music. Your sex voice is sexy. Let's go make drunken music in bed," Jae says and licks his lips.

"Not from my ass," I say quickly. I'm still sore from earlier. We both turn greasy leers to Junsu.

He smiles and shakes his head. "You two need to sleep. Seriously. We're on vacation."

"Tire us out," Jaejoong says. He stands up, unsteady and uses the table to move over to Junsu. Junsu laughs as Jaejoong drops into his lap, nuzzling at his neck, arms around his bare shoulders.

"You two are hopeless," Junsu says and lets Jaejoong kiss him.

I watch them for a moment, pouting, and then decide that Junsu's lap is big enough for both of us, but it isn't and we topple to the floor in a drunken pile, laughing and kissing.

And then Jaejoong is crying. He's like this sometimes, because our piles always feel empty without our missing members. Junsu holds him, and it isn't long before a tear drops down his cheek. He misses Changmin the most. We shouldn't fall apart like this, but even after more than a year, it's still impossible to fill the space where our leader and our youngest go. We no longer try to compensate for them, and we let their memories overtake us.

I snuggle closer to the two of them, adding my tears to theirs.


	3. Jaejoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong plays with Yoochun's hair. Yoochun looks like a girl. Junsu sings and smiles.

**This fic is from Jaejoong's POV**

"This has been so nice," Yoochun mutters against my neck.

I run my hands through his short hair. It's still wet from our shower. I have a sudden wish to braid it. I love braiding Yoochun's hair. "Are you going to grow out your hair again?"

"Probably not."

I pout. "But I like it long."

"I look like a girl with it long."

"Sorry, honey, but your dick really does destroy that whole 'I look like a girl' complaint."

"Same with the Adam's apple," Junsu says from across the room where he is quickly eating a light lunch. He's always ravenous after sex, especially early morning sex. Yoochun and I are content to let our bodies relax.

"Then I look like a tranny with long hair."

I kiss Yoochun's forehead. "You look like something I want to strip down and take advantage of."

"I always look like that."

"Yes, you do."

"Then why do I still have clothes on?"

I moan and my hands slide under his tank top.

"Hyungs," Junsu says pointedly. "No time for that. And we fucked only an hour ago."

I smile. Our bags are packed, and we are only waiting for the final minute that we have to check out of this hotel, that our vacation ends.

Yoochun tilts his head up, asking for a kiss with no words. I've been interpreting his movements for nine years. Nine years. It was so easy to accept him, open up to him when he joined us. I'd known Yunho and Junsu for years and hadn't shared as much about myself as I did with the man currently in my arms. And of course, I fell in love with him. And then with Junsu, Changmin and Yunho. Love is what kept us together. It's what kept us fighting. It's what let Yunho and Changmin understand why we had to do this.

I sigh.

Yoochun holds me tighter. Yoochun has been interpreting my movements for nine years too.

Junsu stands and comes to us on the couch, full of smiles. "I cannot wait to get back into the recording studio," he says and then sings the same line, using the chorus of one of the songs we composed over the last three weeks. Yoochun adds his bass for the last few notes.

"You want to get back?" I say, incredulous. "Who's the one who has been saying 'we're on vacation' for the last three weeks?"

"But we're not anymore."

"Yes, we are," I say and look at Yoochun's watch. "For seven more minutes, we are still on vacation."

Junsu smiles wider as he crawls over us and snuggles up with us. "Then I say we have a seven minute long, vacation ending kiss."

Yoochun frowns. "I thought you were going to say fuck, but a kiss works."

"Sleazy bastard," Junsu says affectionately just before their lips meet.

I watch them kiss. Junsu had been the last to join us. The last to drop his walls and let us take care of him. Yunho had talked him into it. I frown, because I don't want to think about Yunho. Or Changmin. The two men laying against my body don't understand how much I think about them. It is my fault, though I've stopped saying that out loud. The two men laying against my body tell me it's not, and I can hear Yunho and Changmin's voices also saying not to be stupid. It had been a mutual decision between the five of us.

"Hyung," Junsu says. "We're supposed to be kissing, and now you only have five minutes."

I smile down at them. "Only five minutes? Forever? I kiss you now or I never kiss you again?"

"No, pabo. Five minutes of our vacation. You can always kiss me."

"I will always kiss you, always want to kiss you," I say and meet each of their eyes.

"Su-ah," Yoochun says and pouts and Junsu laughs and they kiss again.

I watch them, heart swelling with love. With my own smile, I lean forward and add my lips to theirs.


End file.
